A Day at the Beach
by anke-chan
Summary: A day spent at the beach has a suddenly erotic ending Requested by howlingwolf456 Sebastian x OC


_**A Day at the Beach**_

By Anke-chan

Pairing: Sebastian x OC

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji!

Warning: There may be some OOCness~

A/N: This was a request from howlingwolf456~ Please enjoy and also R&R~ Thanks~! :D

It was a beautiful and hot day. A lovely teenage girl surveyed the beach from the sidewalk, which was emanating hot waves that smelled of tar. Her long black hair blew around her as a nice, cool breeze came rushing past, her ice blue eyes focused intently on the dark blue waters and sandy white beach that lay before her. The loose-fitting light gray shirt and tan shorts that she wore hid her curvy, slim, and fit figure, of which she obtained through daily exercise. Her blush pink lips curved upwards in a smile.

"Are you enjoying the view, Mistress?"

Amy Diamond started at the voice. She turned around, her cheeks flushed slightly. "Sebastian," she said. Quickly composing herself, she replied, "Yes, I was. Let's get down there already!" She half-walked, half-ran down the stone steps that led onto the white sands. She quickly chose a spot as Sebastian Michaelis, a handsome man with black hair, mischievous red eyes, and a pale complexion, easily kept pace with his mistress. As Sebastian set up the beach towels and put up the umbrella, Amy began to undress. Her shirt, then shorts fell to the sand and she shook out her black hair.

"You look beautiful in that bikini of yours, Mistress," Sebastian commented, his eyes roving over her body.

Amy blushed at his compliment and unsure of what to say, turned away in embarrassment. Her embarrassment quickly melted away at the entrancing sight of the stunning blue waters that stretched out before her. The ocean beckoned to her with a promise cold temptations, to deliver her from the heat of the 100-degree day. But the girl couldn't help but glance at her butler as he chuckled in amusement at her embarrassment, catching sight of him taking off his shirt to reveal his sexy chest and abs, which sent a deep crimson to rush up into her cheeks. She turned her eyes away again but Sebastian hadn't missed the eyes of his mistress upon him. He smirked smugly.

Sebastian turned his head as he noticed the laughter of a group of children, who were laughing and at play in the water. "Humans are such interesting things," Sebastian commented, his eyes surveying the playing children. He also spotted other girls, who were all clad in bikinis and sun-bathing, look at him with lust-filled eyes. One was brave enough to crook a finger at him, beckoning for him to come over. The butler ignored them though and turned to his mistress, who had sat down on one of the beach towels. He picked up the bottle of sunscreen and held it in a place where Amy could see it. "I better lather you up with sunscreen. I would hate to see your lovely, soft, and smooth skin to be burned by the harsh sun now."

Her icy eyes met his. "I don't want to. That sunscreen has a weird smell to it and I don't like it," Amy sniffed indifferently.

The butler's eyes darkened, then, he looked behind Amy as he caught sight of something in the distance. Amy, curious, turned her head to look behind her and see what it was that had caught her butler's attention, but let out a squeak of surprise as she felt her butler's cold hand lathering the cream over her body. She moaned as Sebastian's hands touched her breasts. She continued moaning as he first rubbed her breasts in slow, teasing circles, then his fingers went to squeezing her nipples, which made her moan even louder than before. A low growl rippled through Sebastian's throat at the sound of his mistress' moans as he leaned in and kissed her neck, his pupils turning into slits as he continued to massage her. Then, he pulled away as his hands traveled down to Amy's legs to finish lathering her with the sunscreen as his eyes returned to normal. He teased her even then, his hand sliding down to her lower thighs before he was finally finished.

Amy's blue orbs met Sebastian's red ones. Amy knew her cheeks were flushed and she was also feeling very hot from the pleasure that Sebastian had just rubbed into her skin. She bolted from their spot, intent on cooling down by jumping in the cold ocean water as Sebastian watched her.

His eyes could not leave Amy's curvy figure and he could feel his throbbing erection in his pants. As he watched his mistress, his mind was already at work creating a plan to catch his beautiful benefactor. She was his prey and he, the predator. He wouldn't let her escape and the thoughts of pounding into her turned his pupils into slits again. A plan was quickly formulating in his demon mind…

Meanwhile, Amy was cooling herself off by taking a swim. She paused in her path and pressed a hand to her collarbone; it was where her mark was. The thought of Sebastian sent her body crazy again and she dived under, trying to burn the lustful heat off her body. Sebastian drove her crazy all the time and she was sure he had figured that much out. She pushed through the cold current, trying to melt off the heat that emanated from her whole body, but to no avail.

She was about to turn back and swim to shore when all of a sudden, someone grabbed her around her waist. She let out a startled scream, accidentally swallowing some sea water as she was pulled under the surface. She choked as oxygen quickly began to leave her lungs. Was she going to die here? She hadn't even gotten her revenge on that man yet…! The man who had so brutally murdered her family right in front of her as a child… She swallowed more water, unable to close her mouth.

Then, all of a sudden, the girl felt someone catch her and press their mouth over hers which led her to quickly open her eyes and find herself staring into the glowing red pupils of her butler. Amy felt Sebastian drain the water from her mouth and blow oxygen into her, expanding her lungs in her chest. After the minor resuscitation, Amy felt Sebastian's hot tongue dominate hers and if she could, she knew she would have moaned aloud.

Amy's body lit up with the fires of lust and she knew only one thing: she wanted this man. This dangerous yet sexy demon who was hers. The couple barely let their lips part from the other's, their underwater kiss no danger with Sebastian around. Amy could only taste Sebastian, the salt water having no effect on their heated kiss. She felt every line and contour of Sebastian's body pressed against her own. They fit together perfectly like two puzzle pieces.

After ten minutes of making out, both Amy and Sebastian were at their limits. They each needed to feel the other's body, needed to release themselves… Without one word, Sebastian linked Amy's arms around him before he swam in a new direction, heading away from both the beach and the prying eyes of onlookers. It wasn't long before Sebastian helped Amy stand up in the light surf of another beach, allowing her only a moment to stand before sweeping her off her feet and holding her bridal style.

The demon butler continued holding his mistress as he lowered his face to her neck and kissed it, his teeth grazing teasingly along her skin. The girl felt her pulse throb in a pleasing way at the sharp touch of Sebastian's fangs, making her gasp and moan in pleasure. Amy's sounds of pleasure made the butler smirk in content as he trailed his lips down her breasts, the very tip of his tongue lightly and teasingly trailing along her exposed skin. She let out another moan, her face flushed and her body burning with obvious desire.

Lost in a lustful reverie, Amy whispered only one command to Sebastian, "Fuck me."

Sebastian gladly obliged to Amy's command, laying her down on half of the soft, white sands and half in the ocean's surf. He tore Amy's swimsuit off with no difficulties, ripping off his own swimming trunks. The man admired Amy's beautiful body, trailing his hands over her supple breasts and down the sides of her tiny waist and curvy hips. He stared at the hardened cherry nubs of her breasts, admiring how they seemed to be calling to him. Then, he lowered his head and brought one of Amy's nipples into his mouth, swirling his hot tongue in a counter-clockwise motion around the nipple, causing Amy to cry out in pleasure.

"Se-Sebastian!" Amy moaned, her senses going wild as Sebastian sucked on her breast, his other hand slowly going and massaging teasing circles into her other breast. She could feel the pleasure building up tightly in her core, waiting for release…

Too soon, Sebastian pulled his mouth away and trailed light kisses down Amy's breasts, down her smooth stomach, past her hips and down into her crotch, where his tongue connected hotly with Amy's essence. She moaned in ecstasy as Sebastian licked her pearl, sucking and nibbling at her clit. Unconsciously, Amy slowly moved her hips against Sebastian's mouth as her hands went and clutched at his dark hair, feeling his tongue trail in and out of her walls. "Unh, Sebastian~" she gasped. Amy let out a displeasured gasp as Sebastian removed his tongue but let out a sharp moan as he inserted a finger into her entrance. She eagerly arched her body against Sebastian's hand, letting out a low groan as he added first a second finger, then a third. "Aaaaah~!" She let out a scream as an orgasm hit her.

Sebastian removed his fingers, licking off his mistress's sweet taste as he admired the flow of hot cum that was pouring out of Amy's wet entrance. Then, he positioned himself over her, his firm erection pressing against her slit before he pushed his thick head into her walls, fulfilling his mistress's first command to fuck her. He pushed his shaft all the way into her pussy, from tip to base, then pulled out until he had almost exited her before slamming back into her, the full force of her cock eliciting a loud thunderclap of wet flesh against wet flesh.

Amy cried out in ecstasy as Sebastian continued pounding into her that way, her walls buckling for him when he pushed in and relaxing when he pulled out. She could feel the entire length of her butler and the way his thickened rod filled her walls excited her more and more. She reached up and pulled Sebastian's face closer, kissing him ferociously for a moment before he jabbed into her, making her scream out his name, "SEBASTIAN!" A moment later, Amy started begging God to let her escape this pleasuring pain, although the demon knew better.

"God can't help you here… Only I can," Sebastian murmured huskily, throwing his hips harder and harder against Amy's, increasing the volume of the man-made thunderclaps to an almost deafening roar. He had counted at least four orgasms from his mistress already and he wasn't about to stop any time soon. He ejaculated his hot semen into Amy's already full with cum pussy for the fourth time before he paused a moment to let his dizzy mistress catch her breath.

Amy was gasping uncontrollably, her legs shaking with the violent pleasure that had just ravaged her body. She could still feel her butler's thick full-length lodged deep inside her and she weakly but teasingly twisted her hips around him, earning her a low growl which made her smile. She dislodged herself from Sebastian and looked at the dripping wet length that stood erect before her. Then, with a mischievous smile directed at her butler, she lowered her head and sucked on the bombed tip, her tongue rolling up and down the tip.

Sebastian gave another low, lustful growl, his hand going and grabbing a clump of Amy's hair. "It isn't wise to tease a demon," he cautioned.

Amy ignored him as she took him into her mouth, heavily deep-throating the thick member. Her mouth muscles teasingly massaged Sebastian's swollen length as she moved her lips back from his base to his tip. Amy moved her mouth back to Sebastian's base and her pink tongue rolled out from her lips to lick the base of his member before she let it travel upwards to his tips before swallowing him again. The moans that she elicited from Sebastian was a victory for her, as she was bringing her all-powerful demon to his knees. She happily slurped up Sebastian's hot semen when he came in her mouth, calling out her name, his hips on the verge of buckling into her throat.

Sebastian grabbed Amy and pushed her onto her forearms, holding her ass high in the air as he looked at her wet opening. "You're beautiful, mistress," he complimented before he shoved his thick cock into Amy's ass, making her scream out loud at the violent plunge. He commenced pumping into her, his hips mercilessly slamming into Amy's ass as his cock traveled in and out of her. He licked his lips as he felt her hot cum spray onto his cock from her pussy, his own juices rushing into her opening like a white tsunami. He tightened his grip as he continued, his juices running down Amy's thighs in hot streams. "Ngh~" he moaned as he neared his next climax. He could feel it boiling in his beads and shouted her name as he let out another wave of hot white cum, "AMY!"

"SEBASTIAN! Oh, God…!" Amy moaned aloud, her face contorted into one of pleasure. She dug her fingernails into the white sands, hoping to channel out her pleasure without any success except for the hot white cum that spewed from her nether lips.

As Amy struggled to catch her breath, Sebastian flipped her over and lifted her legs up to her head before he roughly entered her again, pulling his body into a push-up before he began to move his hips against hers. "Sebastian…!" Amy moaned, although her voice was weak with pleasure.

"Amy…" Sebastian groaned in a low voice. His thunderclaps didn't cease as he looked meaningfully into his mistress's icy blue eyes… Eyes that were lit up with lust for him. "Are you sure about this?"

Amy could figure through her sex-induced haze what Sebastian was getting to at this point. "Y-yes…! I-I am…!" she gasped.

Sebastian nodded, whispering, "I love you," as his next climax came.

The force of his ejaculation had Amy crying out his name again, "Sebastian!" Tears were running down her face as Sebastian lowered her legs and leaned in closer to her, his lips pressing against her neck.

Then, Amy felt Sebastian's fangs sink into her neck and his demonic presence filled her body. She knew what this would entail… She knew what was happening as Sebastian had explained it to her before… He was marking her as his own, marking her as his mate. She would bear his children and be his mate for life. His bite would seal the bond… The dark-haired girl lay there on the beach as her butler changed her life. Then, her lips parted as her pupils turned into slits, "I love you."

**~Two Months Later…~**

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian started, turning at the sound of Amy's voice as worry wormed its way into his head. He immediately stood up and ran to her side, finding her in the bathroom holding something white in her hands. He noticed the ecstatic look on her face as he approached her. "What is it, Amy?"

Amy eagerly showed him the pregnancy test that she had just taken, her eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh, Sebastian! I'm pregnant!"

Sebastian's worry disappeared when he saw the "+" on the pregnancy test and he embraced her. He kissed her and told her, "I love you, Amy."

Amy laughed and cried happily, repeating once more, "I'm pregnant~!" She kissed Sebastian and embraced him happily.

Sebastian nodded, pulling away to kiss Amy again as his hand went and caressed her flat stomach, the knowledge that she carried his seed filling him with a sense of pride and happiness. "I love you," he whispered again.

**~Nine Months Later~**

Nine months after their day at the beach that had ended with an erotic experience, Amy gave birth to healthy quadruplets. Her heart was full of happiness, her quest for revenge momentarily forgotten as she held her two boys. She turned her eyes to Sebastian and smiled as he held their two girls. They were going to have their hands full for a while, but it was nothing that one Hell of a butler couldn't handle.

~FIN~

**A/N: That was the dirtiest fanfiction that I have ever written! XD I've never gotten that graphic before. I hope you all enjoyed the story~!**


End file.
